Points Of Obsession
by LightSinger
Summary: Their points of view on their obsessions. One-shot, rated K


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Written by: Mimi the Popo**

**~Points of Obsession~**

* * *

_1.) Beryl_

I love him.

I love him beyond that abyss of no return. And then, in the middle of the endless dark, I learned it was too late.

He had already fallen. Gone, never for me to touch.

I couldn't take it.

In those few, blissful weeks; He was mine. Mine and mine alone. I craved more of him, wishing time would simply stop everytime we held each other in the other's arms.

But even then, I knew; a small portion, still loved her. He never loved my wholly, even on that fateful day.

Hatred, flowed through me, in those last precious moments. _How dare she take him away from me again?! Why her? Why am I not good enough Endymion?! _

Then hatred led way into undeniable sorrow, my heart shattering into a million pieces as he was whisked away from me once again.

Don't the damned get a chance at happiness too?

* * *

_2.) Diamond_

It started with those damnable eyes.

They stripped me away of everything; My power, confidence, security. Gone into the depths of her calming eyes.

I hate her. So much, but yet, I can't help but love her as well. The feeling of being completely washed way and exposed left a large sense of fear and excitement rush through my veins.

The rest of her tributes aren't so bad either, but _those eyes._

I could drown in them forever, not caring if I would ever come out again.

_I needed her. To see her exposed like me. To rip her innocence off, and show her truly ugly features._

And now, as I lay in my own personal hell that _she _sent me to, I wonder when my love became an obsession.

* * *

_3.) Nehellenia_

I'll never deny it.

I crave beauty, and power as well. My past actions seemed to justify that statement, but they are not the only things my soul craves for.

I also long for him. Holy protector of Elysian, the prince's reflection. I've never shown my desire, even to him or Zirconia, but it is there.

Every time he tried to escape, every time he was in pain; The tear in my heart grew larger and larger.

_I was never good enough for him. Not like little miss Moon princess. All the beauty and power in the world wouldn't let me claim his affections._

In the end, even as I forever sleep in this prison of mirrors, I still feel my desire in the core of my heart. Yearning, that in some impossible way, he'll love me back.

All the beauty and power in world, would never help me claim his love, as I am forever cursed to yearn.

* * *

_3.) Galaxia_

_Power._

I wish for power. Every drop, every ounce, every molecule of it; I feel the very core of my being, wishing to take it.

I nearly succeeded, galaxies have been sucked dry by me, the star-seeds of the strongest sailor soldiers have come into my hands, the center of the universe was my palace of rule!

_And yet...._

The shining light eludes me. The one with the power I've seeked all along, the one who would end my quest for _relief._

_So close.... My heart's desire so near, only to be blown away by the radiance! Just a reach away...._

My obsession for power, led me to only be mocked at the very end...

* * *

_4.) Chaos_

_United..._

_I've only wished to be united, to create the universe once more, to a state of balance between powers..._

_I've sent legions of legions of darkness at my twin, hoping to weaken, and unite once more._

_But my twin resisted, shining brighter than ever before, refusing to accept our duty._

_It has gone long enough, I've been watching for too long, waiting for my twin to accept it's duty and unite at last._

_It only has a bit more time left, a bit more until I am reborn into a shell that can truly hold me._

_Rest up my twin, it is only a matter of time before we are together again._

* * *

_5.) Cosmos_

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry Endymion, Usagi*, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru._

_It's all my fault._

_If I never separated from my twin, Chaos, then you all wouldn't have to suffer. I was being selfish, ignoring my duty and taking on a shell, attaching myself to all of you, only to have you all destroyed because of me._

_In every name I took, Usagi, Serenity, Sailor Moon; I found you all, and weaved you into my silver web of hardship. And over time, you all ingrained yourselves to me. I am to selfish to give up my shell and go back to my twin._

_I have... become obsessed with the light you shine all so brightly. Just like this planet, pure and unwavering._

_I've ignored my duty for you, unwilling to return to my twin. I know it is all but a matter of time when it will return, and I shall go back to him, leaving my shining lights without a center piece._

_I'm sorry... I never meant to hurt you..._

_If only I hadn't fallen..._

* * *

*** Cosmos is talking about Chibi-Usa, not herself.**

**_This was written out a few days ago, but the site didn't accept the document so I had to wait a few days before posting._**


End file.
